


A Return To Schooling

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has been teaching Emma new things from all the books she's been reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Return To Schooling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: education

‘Man, if only my teachers had been like you, Belle. I would have passed all my subjects with flying colours.’ 

Belle turned to regard Emma with a blush. 

‘Really?’

‘Yeah! You make learning… not boring! I totally would have paid more attention to a sexy teacher.’ 

Emma was about to say more, but then Belle stepped into her personal space with a devious yet calm smile. 

‘Well, you know there some other things I could teach you. We did talk about it last night…’ 

‘N-now?!’ squeaked Emma, this time it was Sheriff Swan who was blushing, and she felt ten times as hot as her face seemed to indicate. 

Emma let out an “oof” as her back collided with the wall.

‘Yes,’ murmured Belle, mouth right next to Emma’s ear. ‘Or do you think that you are ready for your practical examination, Emma?’ 

In the back of Emma’s mind, before incoherency took over her faculties, she decided that it was awesome having a girlfriend who was fascinated with books.


End file.
